1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an eyewear accessory kit, and more specifically to an eyewear accessory kit designed to enhance nasal airflow for the wearer by urging the wearer's nostrils to a more open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is readily understood that breathing is important when playing sports or taking part in physical competition due to the increased demand for oxygen by the body. Breathing may be achieved by drawing air into the body through an individual's nostrils and/or through the individual's mouth. However, in some instances, it is preferable to breathe almost exclusively through the nostrils, as there may be a downside to breathing through one's mouth. Along these lines, breathing through the mouth may lead to rapid water loss and heat loss, both of which increase the likelihood of exercise-induced asthma.
It is also understood that eyewear is commonly used when participating in many sports and activities. Such eyewear may include protective eyewear, or vision-enhancing (e.g., prescription) eyewear. For instance, goggles are readily worn by many athletes participating in snowboarding, skiing, motocross, automotive racing, basketball, baseball, hockey, etc. Goggles are typically configured such that a portion of the goggle frame extends over the wearer's nose, and thus, goggles may impact one's ability to breathe through the wearer's nasal passage.
Moreover, many goggles are fitted with a foam liner which interfaces with the wearer's face to create a barrier or seal which prevents snow, rain, dirt or other debris from entering the goggles and creating a potential irritant in the wearer's eye. In order to create an effective seal or barrier around the goggles, the goggles are compressed against the wearer's face, typically through the use of an elastic band which is worn around the head. The compression of the foam liner against the wearer tends to compress the nasal passages of the wearer, which further inhibits the ability of the wearer to breathe through the nose.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can be used with a goggle or other eyewear for enhancing the wearer's ability to breathe through the wearer's nasal passage. Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.